


Pancakes are Good

by mxtys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Pre-Relationship, Rated teen for language, but like the relationship probs happened right after, this fic is really just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtys/pseuds/mxtys
Summary: "Can I please borrow an egg?"..."…Can you please summarize to me how pancakes are made?"...In which Lance's cute new neighbor asks him for help making pancakes.





	Pancakes are Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron!
> 
> Also this is my first Klance fic and it's based on that one tumblr [post](http://actionables.tumblr.com/post/132472358529/too-hilarious-actionables-actionables)

Lance is chilling on the couch, phone in one hand, Capri Sun in another, when a knock sounds on his door. He's confused, because it's four in the afternoon on a saturday, Hunk is out with Shay and he probably, most likely, wouldn't be back this early, and Pidge is holed up in their room doing god knows what. So that leaves— no one to be knocking on his apartment door right now. Out of curiosity, Lance puts down his stuff and goes to open the door. He nearly accidentally shuts the door when he sees who it is.

 

__

 

 

So here's the thing: a few weeks ago, someone new moved into the apartment block adjacent to Lance's. He hadn't paid much attention at first, neighbors come and go and unless they are shitty or obnoxious or an absolute nightmare Lance honestly doesn't care. But then— _but then_ , on one fine day, as Lance was heading out, the neighbor also happened to be heading out, and Lance swears he saw a freaking— angel? Perfect specimen of human? Something like that. The neighbor is around his age, he guessed, he's a bit shorter than Lance and has a mullet but that doesn't matter, because— he's so freaking pretty and Lance thought he was going to combust that day. 

 

Ok no, maybe that's an exaggeration, but their first meeting consisted of something like this:

 

Neighbor: Oh hey, you must be my next door neighbor?

 

Lance: UMMM yes! And you're mine?

 

Neighbor:

 

Lance: Oh my god I meant like, mine neighbor? Wait— oh my god wait I'm sorry please ignore me—

 

The neighbor, scrap that, Cute Boy™, had _giggled_ and oh, if Lance wasn't deceased right then, right there.

 

After that encounter, Lance became increasingly aware of him. On one instance, Lance very much fucking _died_ after he was stuck in the same elevator as Cute Boy who had the audacity to look like a _snacc_ with his hair tied up, sleeveless black crop-top paired with equally black _tight_ trackpants, red duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a sheen of sweat gleaming on his body. That day Lance learnt two things, 1. not only is the boy adorable and pretty but he is also HOT as shit and 2. Lance is really quite fucking gay for him.

 

So yeah, Lance has been shamelessly pining for this Cute/Hot Boy™ since then, and by shamelessly he means butchering Hunk and Pidge's ears frequently with updates on his huge blooming crush.

 

__

 

 

_Be still, my beating heart_ is what Lance thinks when he opens the door to see Cute Boy standing there, fidgeting with his sleeves. The boy looks up and Lance promptly drowns in his eyes—

 

Alright, Lance is going to talk about Cute Boy's eyes like every clichéd fanfiction, ok? Said cute boy has stunning eyes, for god's sake! Lance had never seen his face up close, but now that they're face to face he can see the boy's pale gray eyes and holy shit, is it just him or does the boy's eyes look purple? Lance has heard of some weird mutation or something that makes people's eyes go purple, but then it turned out to be an internet hoax. Pidge laughed at him for like, two days, for getting tricked by shitty photoshopping. Anyways— Lance realizes Cute Boy is probably getting creeped out by his staring so he very-not-awkwardly says a "Wassup?" to the boy.

 

"Um—" The boy stutters, then squeaks, "Egg?"

 

Lance mouths "egg" and Cute Boy seems to realize what he said and he blushes and oh my god, Lance can't handle it because he's really really cute and—

 

"Shit, I meant, can I please borrow your eggs?" The boy tries again, then groans.

 

Lance stares at him stupidly.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck, ok, Keith you got this," Cute Boy mutters.  


Oh, so his name is Keith.

 

"Can I please borrow an egg?" is what Keith finally asks, and Lance finally finds his voice again.

 

"Uh, yeah man, of course!" He replies without questioning.

 

It took Lance roughly 5 seconds, give or take, to sprint to the fridge, find an egg, and back to the door. He thanks Hunk for blessing his life by putting eggs in the fridge. He doesn't think a lot of college students have eggs in their fridge. 

 

Once he's back at the door and he passes the egg to Keith, _their hands brush_. This is the part where Lance says he feels a shock run down his body or his fingertips tingle, but he doesn't because that doesn't happen, although he is now absolutely deceased again and blushing and a mess, because— touching hands is a vital part to a blooming relationship and it is Very Important! He and Keith _touched_! Lance can hear wedding bells ringing in the distance and— woah, woah, ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

 

Ignoring his own racing heartbeat, Lance turns his attention back to Keith and sees him staring resolutely down at the egg, cheeks pink. Lance cannot handle. Who has the right to be this cute, whilst holding a fucking egg?

 

After a few beats of awkward silence, Keith quietly mumbles something.

 

"…pancakes made."

 

"Pancakes?" Lance recovers from his mini freak-out and asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes, pancakes." Keith looks up now. The egg is still clutched tightly in his hand.

 

"What about them?"

 

Silence.

 

"…Can you please summarize to me how pancakes are made?"

 

Lance gapes. Then snorts and starts laughing. Which Keith will probably think is very rude but Lance can't help it. Beautiful Keith with beautiful eyes and beautiful hair and beautiful everything can't make pancakes. (He finds in oddly endearing.)

 

Keith tries to look annoyed but fails adorably, and Lance is _gone_ when he pouts and asks, "Please?"

 

"Alright, so uh, basically what you need is, flour, and um, the egg, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk—"

 

"Um, sorry but I think I— uh, won't be able to remember all this," Keith takes a deep breath, then with a contemplative expression, says, "Would you mind just coming over and showing me how to do it?"

 

Lance freezes.

 

"I mean— if you can't, that's fine but—"

 

"Ok, I'll come over."

 

"Shit, really? Thank you so much."

 

"Yeah, wait a moment." God, Lance is absolutely elated. He's going to get to spend time _alone_ with Cute Boy, making _pancakes_. Cute Boy + food = Lance is very freaking gone. He shouts towards the direction of Pidge's room, "I'm next door if you need me, have fun with your tech shit" and doesn't wait for a reply before he hastily follows Keith into his apartment.

 

__

 

 

His apartment, more specifically, his kitchen, is a mess. There's flour all over the kitchen counter where Keith tried to make his pancakes, and for a second he wholeheartedly agrees with Shiro that he's shit at cooking. So it took him a fair bit of courage to not only ask his cute neighbor for an egg and some help on how to make pancakes, but to invite him over as well. It was scandalous.

 

"Woah, Keith, buddy," the other boy says, eyes roaming the war zone, "Were you trying to make it snow in here?"

 

"Shut up, uh—" And Keith realizes he doesn't know his cute neighbor's name.

 

"The name's Lance."

 

"Shut up, Lance."

 

Lance flashes him a toothy grin and Keith thinks he's looking at the sun.

 

"I'm kidding. Anyways, let's get to work on those pancakes, am I right?"

 

__

 

 

It's after like, an hour when they finally whip up some decent pancakes. There's a pile of burnt not-pancakes and that can be dealt with later. Right now they are busy stuffing their faces with food, glorious food. Lance has to admit that these pancakes are absolutely shit when compared to Hunk's cooking, but this doesn't stop him from enjoying them. It is the product of him and _Keith's_ effort and these pancakes are made of _love_.

 

When they finally finish eating and cleaning up, Lance and Keith are slumped shoulder to shoulder on Keith's couch, and Lance makes a decision.

 

It's go big or go home. 

 

"Hey Keith, are you a pancake? Because you're sweet and you sure do look delicious."

 

Red blooms on Keith's face and his eyes widen and Lance can't possibly find something more adorable. Keith lifts a hand and covers his face.

 

"…Oh my god, give a guy some warning before you say something like that."

 

Lance rejoices and celebrates internally. This is not rejection! _This is not rejection_!And now, for the next step—

 

"Can I have your number?"

 

Keith peeks out from behind his fingers, and god, Lance wants to smother the boy in hugs and kisses or something. Then Keith frowns and says, "You don't even have your phone with you."

 

"Oh. I can give you my number?"

 

Keith is doing a bad job at hiding his smile behind his hand and Lance would like to restate his point that he is _very_ smitten. "Oh. Yeah. I''d like that."

 

Lance puts his number into Keith's phone, and a silence extends between a still furiously blushing Keith and a not-very-subtly-grinning Lance.

 

Lance breaks the silence and says, "I should get going, text me or something?"

 

To which Keith replies softly, "Yeah."

 

Keith walks Lance to the door and he waves before heading back to his own apartment, and the moment the door closes behind him, Lance cheers. Pidge pokes their head out from their room and shouts at Lance to "quieten the fuck down", but Lance couldn't care less. This is the best fucking day of his life.

 

__

 

 

A few minutes later finds Keith staring at the number in his phone. He texts a short message to it before he chickens out, then throws his phone onto his bed and grins like an idiot.

 

__

 

 

Lance's phone dings with a notification saying someone has texted him.

 

The message is short, saying a simple "hey, it's keith" but Lance grins and replies. This is definitely the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah you can tell I kinda gave up after like one sentence lol


End file.
